Buddhism FAQ9 Hell
Buddhism FAQ0 >> 9.Hell =Buddhism FAQ= (Frequently Asked Questions About Buddhism) ---- 9. What Buddhism says about hell? There is description of hell in Nimi-Jataka : Then the king, thinking that go to heaven he would in any case, and that he might as well choose to see hell (*9), recited the next stanza: "I'd see the place of sinful men; please let me go to hell; Where they who once did cruel deeds and where the wicked dwell." Then he just showed him Vetarani (*10), the river of hell. To explain this, the Master said; "Matali showed the king Vetarani, A river stinking, full of corrosive brine, Hot, covered all with burning flames of fire." The king was terrified when he saw creatures thus intensely suffering in Vetarani, and he asked Matali what sins they had done. Matali told him. This the Master explained: "Then Nimi, when he saw the people fall In this deep river-flood, asked Matali "Fear comes on me to see it, charioteer: Tell me, what is the sin these mortals did Who are thrown in the river?" He replied, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "Who in the world of life are strong themselves, Yet hurt the weak, oppress them, doing sin, These cruel creatures lived for sin, and they Are thrown into the stream Vetarani." Thus did Matali answer his question. And when the king had seen the hell Vetarani, he caused this place to disappear, and driving the chariot onwards showed him the place where they are torn by dogs and other beasts. He answered the, king's question as follows. This the Master explained: "Black dogs and speckled vultures, flocks of crows Most horrid, prey upon them. When I look, Fear seizes on me. Tell me, Matali, What sin have these committed, charioteer, Whom ravens prey on?" Matali replied, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "These are the rustics, the misers, foul of tongue To brahmins and ascetics, that do hurt; These cruel creatures lived for sin, and they Are those you see of ravens here the prey." His other questions are answered in the same way. "Their bodies all blazing they lie fallen down, Pounded with red-hot lumps: when I see, Fear seizes on me. Tell me, Matali, What sins have these committed, charioteer, Who lie there beaten with the red-hot lumps?" Then Matali the charioteer replied, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "These in the world of life were sinful men, Who hurt and did torment those without sin, Both men and women, sinful as they were. These cruel creatures lived for sin, and they Now lie there beaten with the red-hot lumps." "Others lie struggling in a pit of coals, Roaring, their bodies charred: when I see, Fear seizes on me: tell me, Matali, What sin have these committed, charioteer, Who lie there struggling in the fiery pit?" Then Matali the charioteer replied, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "These are they who before a crowd of men bribed a witness and declined to pay a debt; And thus destroying people, mighty king, These cruel creatures got sin, and they Lie there now struggling in the pit of coals." "Blazing and flaming, all one mass of fire, I see an iron cauldron, huge and great: Fear comes upon me, as I look upon it. Matali, tell me, charioteer divine-- What sin these mortals did, that here headfirst They're thrown into the iron cauldron huge?" Then answered Matali the charioteer, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "Whosoever has hurt a brahmin or ascetic, Foul men of sin, and he a virtuous man, Those cruel creatures lived for sin, and they Now headlong fall into the iron bowl." "They wring them by the neck and threw them in, Filling the cauldron full of boiling water! Fear seizes on me: tell me, Matali, What sin has been committed by those mortals, That with their heads all battered, there they lie?" Then answered Matali the charioteer, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "These are the wicked men who in the world Caught birds, and did destroy them, mighty king; And thus, destroying other creatures, they By these their cruel acts gave rise to sin, And they lie over there, with their own necks wrung." "There flows a river, deep, with shallow banks, Easy of access: there go the men, Scorcht with the heat, and drink: but as they drink, The water turns to chaff (*11); which when I see, Fear seizes on me. Tell me, Matali, What sin has been committed by those mortals, That as they drink, the water turns to chaff?" Then answered Matali the charioteer, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "These men are they who mixed good grain with chaff, And sold it to a buyer, doing ill; Therefore now scorched with heat and parched with thirst, Even as they drink, the water turns to chaff." "With spikes and spears and arrowheads they pierce Those loudly-wailing folk on either side: Fear seizes on me: tell me, Matali, What sin has been committed by those mortals, That they lie over there riddled with the spears?" Then answered Matali the charioteer, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "These in the world of life were wicked men Who took what was not theirs, and lived upon it-- Goats, sheep, cows, bulls, corn, treasure, silver, gold: These cruel creatures lived for sin, and they Now over there lie all riddled with the spears." "Who are these fastened by the neck I see, Some cut to pieces, others all to-torn: Fear seizes on me: tell me, Matali, What sin has been committed by those mortals, That they lie over there torn in little bits?" Then answered Matali the charioteer, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "Fishers and butchers, hunters of the boar, killers of cattle, bulls, and goats, who killed And laid the corpses in the slaughter-house, These cruel creatures lived for sin, and they Are lying over there torn in little bits." "The lake of filth and dung, stinking foul, With evil scent unclean, where starving men Eat of the contents! this when I see, Fear seizes on me: tell me, Matali, What sin has been committed by those mortals, Whom there I see devouring dirt and filth?" Then answered Matali the charioteer, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "These are malicious persons (*12), who, for hurt Of others, lived with them, and harmed their friends: These cruel creatures lived for sin, and now, Poor fools, they have dung and filth to eat." "The lake is full of blood, and stinking foul, With evil scent unclean, where scorcht with heat Men drink the contents! which when I see, Fear seizes on me; tell me, Matali, What sin has been committed by those mortals, That they must now drink of the portion of blood?" Then answered Matali the charioteer, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "They who have killed a mother or a father, Whom they should reverence; excommunicate These cruel creatures lived for sin, and they Are those who drink the portion of blood." "That tongue see, pierced with a hook, like as a shield Stuck with a hundred barbs; and who are those Who struggle leaping like a fish on land, And roaring, ugly skewer when I see it, Fear seizes on me: tell me, Matali, What sin has been committed by those mortals, Whom I see over there swallowing the hook?" Then answered Matali the charioteer, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "These men are they who in the market-place Haggling and cheapening from their greed of gain Have practised dishonesty, and thought it hidden, Like one that hooks a fish: but for the dishonest There is no safety, dogged by all his deeds: These cruel creatures lived for sin, and they Are lying over there swallowing the hook." "The women, bent and broken, stretching their arms And wailing, wretched, smeared with stains of blood, Like cattle in the shambles, stand waist-deep Buried in earth, the upper trunk on fire! Fear seizes on me: tell me, Matali, What sin has been committed by those women, That now they stand all buried in the earth Waist-deep, the upper trunk a mass of flame?" Then answered Matali the charioteer, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "They were of noble birth when in the world, Lived lives unclean, did deeds of wickedness, Were traitors, left their husbands, and besides Did other things to satisfy their lust; They spent their lives in flirtation; therefore now Stand blazing, waist-deep buried in the earth." "Why do they seize the persons by the legs And throw them headlong into Naraka (hell) (*13)? Fear seizes on me: tell me, Matali, What sin has been committed by those men, That they are so hurled headlong into Naraka (hell) ?" Then answered Matali the charioteer, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "These in the world did evil, did seduce Another's wife, stole his most precious thing, So now are headlong thrown in Naraka (hell). They suffer misery for countless years In hell; there is no safety for the sinner, But he is ever dogged by his own deeds. These cruel creatures lived for sin, and they Are now thrown headlong into Naraka (hell)." With these words, Matali the charioteer made this hell to disappear also, and driving the chariot onwards, showed him the hell of torment for wrong believers. On request he explained it to him. "Many and various causes I have seen Most terrible, amongst these hells: to see them Fear seizes on me: tell me, Matali, What sin has been committed by those mortals, Why they must suffer this excessive pain, So sharp, so cruel, so intolerable?" Then answered Matali the charioteer, Describing how sin ripens and bears fruit: "Who in the world were wicked wrong believers, Who put their faith in false delusion, Made recruites of others to their wrong belief, They by their wrong belief generate sin Must therefore suffer this excessive pain, So sharp, so cruel, so intolerable." ---- Hell is also mentioned in many places : Lohakumbhi-Jātaka Saṁkicca-Jātaka Petavatthu Nos. 2,3,5,10,19,27,36,38,42,50